otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
The Las Vegas Witch Police
June 10th, 6:35 PM Nevada, Wynn Restaurant PM Omniance: Odie: He's dressed up in a nice outfit, with a black jacket, long black pants, and polished shoes, having bought new clothes before they came as he didn't want to look poor going to a high-class place like this. They're late. He's looking around for Ricky and Lucas anxiously. Lucas said 6:30 right? He looks at Yuri. Right? PM Arbi: Yuri isn't standing beside when he looks. PM Omniance: Odie: He gasps and looks defeated. He stands there, alone. PM Arbi: Yuri: He's standing on the other side of him. Yeah, he said 6:30... where the hell is he? He's wearing a nice outfit he didnt have on before, likely having snuck off to steal it when Odie wasn't paying attention. PM Omniance: Odie: He lets out a sigh of relief and puts his arm on Yuri's shoulder. You're so sneaky, I can't keep up. PM Arbi: Yuri: I don't have any money left. He looks at him. PM Omniance: Odie: ...So go get more? He shrugs. You were on a roll yesterday. PM Arbi: Yuri: That's the thing... When word gets out that someone is going around robbing thousands from some of the richest people in Las Vegas, everyone gets paranoid. PM Omniance: Odie: So what you're telling me is... That we can't... Have dinner here... Because we have no cash... PM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles and both of them turn invisible. He walks with Odie into the restaurant so they can both steal some food and a table. PM Omniance: Odie: Whooaa... He whispers. Invissssible... So sneaky... He watches as people just walk around, not giving them a second glance. ...This is awesome. PM Arbi: Yuri: They pass by the man in the front that takes reserves and head for the kitchen. The doors open on their own but no one notices, once they're inside he whispers. See anything you like? They're standing infront of the prepared dishes, there are several plates full of expensive looking food lined up ready for the taking. The only reason they haven't been served is most likely because the entire order isn't complete yet. PM Omniance: Odie: He looks the food over and then whispers That steak looks really good... PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes a quick look around and grabs the plate with the steak on it, the dish turns invisible in his hand and he gives it to him. PM Omniance: Odie: It smells good... He smiles happily. Living his dream. Sorta. PM Arbi: Yuri: He licks his lips when he sees some expensive looking chinese chicken on a dish, he grabs it and hands it to Odie as well. Find us a table, I'll get us the drinks. He enchants Odie with invisibility, allowing him to be invisible on his own for ten minutes. He heads off, leaving him on his own. PM Omniance: Odie: He turns and runs off, quickly but carefully enough to not drop anything. As he nears the doors he waits a minute for someone to open the door for him and then moves out into the dining area. He looks around a moment before seeing a patio that's looking out into a large lake. He quicky moves over, setting down the plates and sitting in the chair beside a large table. He anxiously waits for Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: He reappears a few minutes later with two drinks in his hands, he puts one infront of Odie and sits down across from him. Like taking candy from a baby. PM Omniance: Odie: He reaches over and grabs some silverware from another table. It's actually made of silver. Too easy... That reminds me, we gotta get some cake too... He starts cutting his steak. PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes a fork and tries out the chicken, he almost moans from how rich in flavor it is. Fuuck, it's so good. PM Omniance: Odie: He lifts the fork towards his mouth and just as he's about to eat the small piece of steak a strong hand falls on his shoulder and he stops. It's a woman in a tuxedo with a short business dress. She has black rimmed glasses on and long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She's probably about 6', and she doesn't look to happy. She has her other hand to her ear, one of those secret agent style spiral-wire ear pieces in it. I found them. She glares down at Yuri as he eats. They're at the Wynn. Stealing food. PM Arbi: Yuri: His eyes go wide when he sees the woman talking into a mic, like some type of government agent which scares him a little. What the hell? PM Omniance: She motions for Yuri to stand up. I'm bringing them in. She pulls Odie up out of his seat with one hand and pushes him. Let's go boys. Odie: He looks at Yuri like they're in big trouble. PM Arbi: Yuri: Hey, let go of him! He stands up. PM Omniance: She motions to Yuri. Get movin scrawny or things are gonna get ugly. She pushes Odie forwards towards Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: I said... Let go of him... He glares at her and she starts rising up into the air. PM Omniance: She lets out a slow and irritated groan as she rises up. ...Unless you can breath fire like your brother, or hit like a car like his boyfriend does this is gonna end real poor for you and your friend here. PM | Edited 8:50:28 PM Arbi: Yuri: I don't need to hit hard to take care of people like you. His eyes turn pink and so do hers behind her sunglasses. He smiles and grabs Odie and his plate before letting go of her. PM Omniance: She blinks and shakes her head a few times and then a ball of light rises up around her body before popping like a tiny firework over her head in pink sparks. Cute. She grabs the collar of Odie's shirt and drags him before grabbing Yuri and dragging him with her towards the back exit. PM Arbi: Yuri: He steps back and turns invisible before she's able to grab him. He then runs forward between Odie and the woman, pushing them apart and grabbing Odie's hand to run back into the restaurant turning him invisible with him. PM Omniance: She sighs. Alright. She slams her heel onto the floor and a shockwave ripples out. The invisibility shatters off of both of them. Now we do this the ugly way. Golden chains appear in sparkling glimmers and wrap around Odie and Yuri, chaining them together. She raises her hand a long golden chain shoots out from them and into it. She turns and drags them towards the door. As she's doing this everyone else doesn't even seem to notice or see her, they're just talking and eating like nothing is happening. She puts her hand to her ear. The brother has invisibility, which explains a lot. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. PM Arbi: Yuri: He struggles against the chains and then whistles loudly for Rodin to attack. PM Omniance: Rodin: Theres a loud scream and the sound fo breaking glass. After a moment he bursts out from under a table and jumps up, tackling her to the ground. He starts to bite at her. The woman lets go of the chain and grabs Rodin's face. They have a fucking demon dog or something. An orange-red glow appears in Rodin's chest, lighting him up from the inside, causing his ribs to show. It races up his throat and smoke and heat pours from his mouth for a split-second. She realizes what's happening and pushes his face away as a shrieking steam of flames tears through a table behind her, incinerating it and the balcony railing. It breaths fire! She punches Rodin in the ribs a few times before he wrestles free and bites her arm deeply, blood dripping from his mouth as she tries to rip him free. PM | Edited 9:11:42 PM Arbi: Yuri: Good boy! He wiggles free from the chains and they fall down around them onto the ground. He looks at Odie. She can break my invisibility... Let's get the fuck out of here! He runs for it while Rodin has her preoccupied. PM Omniance: Odie: He quickly runs after him. She grabs Rodin by the collar and slams his head into the ground, stunning him. She gets up and kicks the dog square in the stomach, causing him to yelp, she then grabs him and picks him up and spins his head, the sound of bones snapping crashes through the air. She raises her hand to her ear, looking in the direction Odie and Yuri ran, but they're gone. ...I lost them, but the dog is dead. Meanwhile... Kasima: She listens to Rachel's struggling, blank-faced. There's a lout popping sound and she flinches, closing her eyes. After a brief pause Rachel's voice can be heard from the small radio on her desk. Rachel: I lost them, but the dog is dead. Kasima: She looks at Lucas and Ricky, who are sitting across from her. Find them again. Rachel: Oh I'll find them... Kasima: Same order Rachel. She pauses. Bring them in without killing them. There's and irritated groan from the radio. Contact me again when you find them. She turns the radio off. Well your brother and his friend are quite resourceful. She's an old woman, probably in her late 70's, but she has her hair done up fancy and she's wearing expensive clothing, as someone fit for running the supernatural scene in Vegas. Lucas: He doesn't look too happy. She killed my dog. Now I'm- Kasima: Alright, alright Mr. Vera. You have to admit that was called for, the dog was evidently trying to chew her face off. Lucas: Rodin appears walking out from behind him, the house shakes its head and then the rest of his body, like a dog does when they get wet. Still don't like her. Kasima: Let's get back to the business at hand. She rubs her temples. You two were attacked by a necromancer? Yes? The whole purpose of everything that's happened, is actually in relation to the fight with the prince and the resulting explosion. She doesn't care about Yuri's stealing, but Yuri and Odie don't know that. PM Arbi: Ricky: It wasn't a necromancer... it was the Prince. He looks to the side, annoyed that they had to come in for questioning. PM Omniance: Kasima: You said a Necromancer attacked you in your suite at the Bellagio. Lucas: Yeah, but that's not what caused the explosion. We were attacked in our suite, so we hunted the source of it down to some parking garage, where we were attacked by the Prince. Kasima: And which Prince was this? Lucas: Toten...kopf. Totenkopf. Prince of Riverside or something. We have... A history with him. Kasima: She sighs. Edward Totenkopf? Lucas: Yes. Kasima: Good grief... She press a button on the phone on her desk. Lydia connect me to Edward Totenkopf please. She lets go of the button and presses another button, turning on speaker phone. They can hear it ringing. After a moment there's an answer. Edward: Yes? Lucas looks at Ricky, annoyed that the Prince is alive, but relieved at the same time for some reason. Kasima: What the hell were you doing blowing up the sign factory in Vegas this afternoon Edward? Edward: There's a pause before he speaks. Business. Kasima: She looks at Ricky and Lucas. I have two young men here saying that you attacked them. Edward: This is none of your concern Baroness Kasima. Kasima: She shakes her head. PM Arbi: Ricky: He whispers in an angry tone. How is he still alive... PM | Edited 9:40:27 PM Omniance: Kasima: I'm putting your name on Nevada's Blacklist Totenkopf. You step one foot inside this state's borders and I'll personally show up to drag your pale ass back to hell where it belongs. You understand? Edward: There's another brief pause. I can pay for the da- Kasima: I don't care about the factory you idiot. Someone could've gotten hurt! Edward: Please do not interup- Kasmia: She hangs up on him and looks at the two boys. Totenkopf doesn't attack blindly, what is he after? PM Arbi: Ricky: He stays quiet, having no idea why he was here besides wanting to get into a fight. PM Omniance: Lucas: He hates us. Well me and my brother. We cheated him on a big contract. Kasima: That's not enough for him to do something like what he's done. Someone must've hired him to kill the two of you. PM | Edited 9:47:12 PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs. ...How did he survive the car crash... Explosion. Kasima: He probably has a haven point. If he's in a situation where he'd die, it rips him from where he is and puts him somewhere safe. Most of us have them. She leans back in her chair. They tire you out when they're activated however. He probably won't be doing anything for the next day or so. Lucas: Well that's good... What's the Nevada Blacklist? Kasima: Some states have had their entire border enchanted. Nevada is one of them. Adding a name to the state's Blacklist alerts the authorities of that state that they've crossed into their domain. The Prince has been on the Blacklist before... many times. I think I'll make it permanent this time. PM Arbi: Ricky: He still has an annoyed tone to his voice. Great. Can we go now? He starts to stand up. PM Omniance: Kasima: One more thing. She stands up. You're both Marked, you have to register in the Nevada Book of Marked Ones. She pulls a large white tome out from behind her desk and opens it to two blank pages. At the bottom in an X and a line. Signatures is all we need from the both of you. She looks around. Can't have demons running around Vegas without us knowing. PM Omniance: Lucas: That's a terrible name. Kasima: She holds a pen out to him. I didn't name it, my grandmother did. Lucas: He grabs the pen and signs his name. As he finishes a sketched picture of him, along with his full name, age, height, weight, powers, and various notes appear across the page like they're being written in by someone. PM | Edited 10:03:58 PM Arbi: Ricky: He walks up to the desk, keeping his stare on the woman as he holds his demonic hand out, looking like he's about to grab the pen but instead places his palm down on the page. A sizziling sound is heard as he continues to stare at her with annoyance. He then turns and leave, a large burn mark on the page. PM Omniance: Kasima: She watches him. Your friend has a problem with authority. Lucas: Only when we're attacked and then dragged, almost literally in chains, to someone's office. The burned page slowly fills itself out, but the burn doesn't repair so most of the page is blotted out by a big black hand-shaped mark. We done here? Kasima: She looks down at the pages, Yuri appears besides Lucas on the same page after a moment. We're done. She clicks the radio button. Return to home base Rachel. We don't need the boys anymore. Rachel: What? You fucking kidding me?! Kasima: Come home Rachel. Rachel: Son of a bi-*She cuts off, obviously furious.* Kasima: How much longer will you be in Sin City, Mr. Vera? Lucas: Two days at most... He turns and walks out. PM Omniance: About a half hour later Lucas plops down on the couch in their Suite, having just walked in. Lucas: What a day. He's still all messy from the explosion and the fight. Haven't had a day like this in a long while, almost forgot what they were like. He kicks off his shoes and they clatter to the floor. PM | Edited 10:06:18 PM Arbi: Ricky: He walks to the bathroom to clean his face off, part of it is covered in soot from all the fire he used today. PM Omniance: Odie: He walks out, having hear them come in. Seeing Lucas look the way he does he asks. So were you guys attacked by a seven foot amazon woman too? Lucas: He sighs, closing his eyes. ...Yep. PM Arbi: Yuri: Who the hell was that and how did she know where we were? PM Omniance: Lucas: She's part of the... I don't know. Super witch people police that Vegas apparently has... Me and Ricky got into a fight with the Prince and blew up a small factory so we were brought in for questioning. PM Arbi: Yuri: The Prince? He looks at him. What the hell is he doing all the way out here?! PM Omniance: Lucas: Trying to kill you and me apparently. He puts his hands behind his head, trying to rest. The "Baroness" of Las Vegas thinks he was hired to kill us by someone else. I can only think of one person that would do that... PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs. Who else would want to kill us? PM Omniance: Odie: He looks away in worry, like he knows someone else who might, but doesn't say. PM Arbi: Yuri: He waves his hand infront of his brother, thinking he got lost in thought. PM Omniance: Lucas: His eyes are closed. PM Arbi: Yuri: He snaps his fingers. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...What? Oh... Mandy Lane. Who else? PM Arbi: Yuri: Mandy Lane? That's who you think wants to kill us? PM Arbi: Ricky: He steps out of the bathroom shirtless, wanting to change clothes because he reeks of smoke. She hates you but she's not stupid. Her boyfriend might be able to cut people's limbs off but Yuri can turn invisible. If he really wanted to he could sneak into anyone's home and kill them while they're asleep. Yuri: I could do that... He nods. Ricky: He looks at Lucas. And Vera could burn down her entire mansion if he wanted to. I don't think she would risk having you as enemies for life. PM Omniance: Lucas: He opens his eyes and looks at Ricky, who looks up-side-down because of the way he has to look back from laying down. A slight smirk forms on his face when he sees him. You're probably right. Odie: What about... The cultists... We never heard from them again after that night... He looks at Yuri, obvious worry on his face. PM Arbi: Yuri: Those cultists attacked The Prince last year and got their asses handed to them. I don't think they'd wanna show up to make a contract with him after how badly he beat them last time... PM Omniance: Lucas: I agree. He stops looking at Ricky and looks at Odie. Besides, they didn't exactly survive their last encounter with all three of us together either... Odie: He sighs in relief and sits down. We didn't get to eat at the Wynn because of the Prince attacking us? Lucas: Yeah... We got... Arrested sorta. PM Arbi: Yuri: There's no point in hiding any of this from Odie anymore... PM Omniance: Lucas: He raises an eyebrow at Yuri. Odie: Hiding what? PM Arbi: Yuri: We got attacked by a skeleton last night. He looks at him. PM Omniance: Odie: He laughs nervously. ...What? ...You serious? PM Arbi: Ricky: When Odie turns to look at him he has somewhat of a serious expression. He turns to head into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. PM Omniance: Lucas: I guess she snuck in and attacked them while we slept through it. Odie: ...She attacked us in our sleep? He sounds really worried now. PM Arbi: Yuri: I found out who was behind the attack too... PM Omniance: Lucas: You did? He sits up, wanting to hear this part. Who? PM Arbi: Yuri: A girl, around our age, showed up at the Adventuredome when Odie went to the bathroom. Rodin kept growling at her so I followed her into an alleyway to find out who she was... She said her name was Lucia Calavera. She attacked me right after, using the same dark powers the skeleton used that was here last night. PM Omniance: Lucas: What happened to her? PM Arbi: Yuri: I wasn't gonna fight a girl... so I just used the Book of Sins on her and got Gluttony again. The fight ended early when she broke the doors off a restaurant and ran inside. He shrugs. Haven't seen her since. PM Omniance: Lucas: He falls back onto the couch. Well me and Ricky tracked down her truck and burned it to nothing. It was that spooky black semi that drove passed us on the highway yesterday. PM Arbi: Yuri: What was in the truck? PM Omniance: Lucas: Lots of coffins and crates full of bones... PM Arbi: Yuri: I guess that means we have three groups to watch out. A Necromancer named Lucia and all of her undead. The Prince and whoever he's working for... and the Las Vegas Witch Police. He sighs out loudly. ...Fuck.